Kiss Him, please!
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: [For SHDL#3] [AU] [Sekuel Fujoshi Kanojo] Harga diri Sasuke kembali dipertaruhkan demi menyelamatkan jalinan kasihnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ultimatum dari Hinata benar-benar membuat Sasuke galau. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak berbalik membuat Hinata galau. / "Kiss him, please!"/ "As you wish, Hime."/ Happy SHDL #3!/ warning : Slight Shonen-ai./


_**Summary**_

[AU] [Sekuel _Fujoshi_ Kanojo] Harga diri Sasuke kembali dipertaruhkan demi menyelamatkan jalinan kasihnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ultimatum dari Hinata benar-benar membuat Sasuke galau. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak berbalik membuat Hinata galau. / "_Kiss him, please!_"/ "_As you wish, Hime_."/ Happy SHDL #3!

...

* * *

"Pokoknya, kalau Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mau mencium Naruto_-kun_, kita putus!"

...

**Kiss him, please!**

**..**

**By : Fuyu no Yukishiro**

**..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**J-Drama '****Fujoshi**** Kanojo'**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, SLIGHT SasuNaru dan pairing Shonen-ai, Typo, abal, GJ, Humor garing pisan, Bahasa Tidak Baku, dan sebagainya.**

**. **

**Meski ini sekuel dari ****Fujoshi**** Kanojo pun, rasanya tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama fiksi saya yang sebelumnya.**

**.**

**Dedicated For SasuHina Days Love (SHDL) #3**

**(tak ada alasan kenapa saya menyayangi mereka. Saya hanya menganggap mereka sebagai _Muse_, jadi mungkin, fiksi ini tidak masuk ke dalam tema, jadi maafkan saya)**

**.**

**Istilah dalam Fanfiksi ini**

_**Fujoshi**_adalah sebutan untuk perempuan yang menggemari percintaan sesama jenis (biasanya laki-laki). **Shonen-ai/Yaoi/BoysLove(BL) **adalah percintaan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. **Seme **adalah posisi laki-laki dalam hubungan _boys-love. _**Uke **adalah posisi perempuan dalam hubungan _boys-love. _**SeKe (Seme-Uke) **adalah orang yang bisa menjadi _seme _dan/atau _uke_.

.

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan ... :D**

* * *

Kalimat sarat akan perintah yang diucapkan oleh kekasih manisnya itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke membeku di tempat. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, dengan kepopuleran di atas rata-rata, wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menggoda, rambut raven yang ditata dengan tatanan _non-mainstream_ itu bersumpah bahwa ada petir menggelegar, berkali-kali hadir dalam satuan waktu per _milisekon_ dengan sukses menyambar tubuh tidak atletis, namun tetap terlihat menggoda miliknya.

Secara imajiner, kini tubuh Sasuke yang seharusnya putih mendadak hitam legam akibat gosong terkena sambaran petir yang juga imajiner. Tubuhnya kaku dan iris hitam yang selalu membuat siapapun hanyut dalam pesonanya kini tak terlihat memesona. Iris hitam Sasuke malah berubah menjadi putih. Bibir tipis Sasuke membuka sedikit lalu kita bisa melihat segumpal awan berbentuk elips dengan buntut bak hantu Casper yang keluar perlahan.

Intinya, baru saja cerita ini di mulai, tapi Sasuke sudah dibuat mati oleh Hyuuga Hinata, seorang _fujoshi_ akut yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih hatinya.

"Jangan berlebihan gitu reaksinya, Sasuke_-kun_!" kalimat dengan intonasi penuh kekesalan membuat bayangan imajiner paling mengenaskan yang pernah ditampilkan oleh Sasuke lenyap. Berganti dengan sosok Sasuke yang biasa dikenal orang : Wajah datar, sikap cool, dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat-rapat.

Melihat Sasuke sudah kembali dari alam entah dari mana, Hinata membuang muka kesal. Membuat Sasuke ingin memasang wajah paling terluka karena untuk kali pertama, dalam kurun lima bulan setelah mereka bertengkar hebat dulu, seorang Hyuuga Hinata bersikap sesinis itu kepada Sasuke, hanya karena alasan yang begitu sepele.

"Ta-Tapi, Hinata," Sasuke berbicara dengan _trademark_-nya Hinata tanpa membayar hak cipta kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian!" Nah, entah karena Sasuke pake _trademark_-nya tanpa ijin atau gimana, mendadak Hinata menjelma jadi sosok yang bicara tanpa gagap dan terkesan ketus dan jahat. Sasuke menegak ludah ketika mengetahui bahwa amarah seorang Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Mana mungkin aku mencium Naruto," Sasuke memaksakan diri menyelipkan nada memelas di antara kalimatnya. Hinata melirik Sasuke tanpa belas kasihan. "Aku minta maaf atas semua ucapanku lima menit yang lalu, ok? Ayo berpelukan dan lupakan masalah _pairing favorite_-mu yang tidak masuk ak –"

_Ups!_

Sasuke salah bicara. Meski kalimatnya tidak dilanjutkan, Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau Hinata pasti tahu apa kelanjutannya. Dengan tangan terlipat, wajah sangar khas Hinata yang tak akan mungkin bisa diimajinasikan oleh siapapun yang mengenal kepribadian Hinata, membuat Sasuke terlihat seukuran tikus dihadapan sang kucing.

_Ano ..._

"SASUKE_-KUN_ JAHAT!" Dan teriakan histeris Hinata terdengar di kamar Sasuke. Ada efek mata berkaca di iris perak Hinata. Sasuke melihat tubuh Hinata gemetaran. "Padahal tahu itu _pairing favorite_-ku tapi Sasuke_-kun_ malah mengatakan tidak masuk akal? Tidak bisa kupercaya!"

"Hi-Hina –"

"Padahal aku sedang frustasi karena _pairing favorite_-ku tidak kejadian di _canon_-nya! Harusnya Sasuke_-kun_ menghiburku dan bukannya menghina _pairing favorite_-ku!"

"Aku tidak menghina, Hinata. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mana mungkin seorang pria akan memilih pria yang lebih kekar darinya ketimbang wanita dengan uhukituuhuk yang besar di dalam _manga shoujo_. Lain cerita kalau kau membaca _manga Shonen-ai_."

Nah lho? Sasuke mikir apa hayo?

"Oh... Jadi, Sasuke_-kun_ mau jadi kekasihku karena fisikku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Kok kesimpulannya jadi ke arah sana sih?

"Bukan, Hinata ... aku hanya –"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan berbicara dengan Sasuke_-kun_ sebelum aku melihat Sasuke_-kun_ mencium bibir Naruto_-kun_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

_Eh?_

"Aku juga tidak akan membuatkan bekal!"

Lalu dengan sepenggal kalimat itu, Hinata keluar dari _apartement_ Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini perlahan menghilang seperti butiran debu yang tertiup angin dingin, saking _shock_-nya akan sikap Hinata yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi sosok yang tidak Sasuke kenal.

Saking asyiknya dengan keterkejutannya, Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Hinata masih ada di depan pintu _apartement_-nya. Tubuh mungilnya merosot dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"_Kamisama_ ... apa yang tadi kuminta dari Sasuke_-kun_?"

Dan ternyata, Hinata menyesali tindakannya kepada Sasuke yang baru disadarinya terlalu berlebihan.

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Saat itu festival musim panas berakhir.

Hinata ingat gadis itu sedang bersama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran yang masuk ke dalam obyek imajinasinya yang tercemari aroma-aroma _shonen-ai_.

Entah sejak kapan, Hinata mulai tergila-gila dengan yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Yang Hinata ingat adalah, saat gadis itu resmi menyandang julukan _Fujoshi_, Uchiha Sasuke sudah masuk dalam list imajinasinya.

Bahkan, Hinata menyatakan dirinya sendiri sebagai Sasuke-_centric_, yang artinya, Hinata tak mempermasalahkan Sasuke dalam posisi apapun, asal pasangannya adalah sejenis dengannya. Bahkan pernah, Hinata memasangkan Sasuke sebagai _uke_ dari kakak sepupunya sendiri.

Makanya, saat Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk ikut dengannya, berdua saja, hati Hinata bersorak senang, meski di luar, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

Berada dekat-dekat dengan orang yang menjadi objek imajinasi bisa membuatmu mendapat banyak sekali hints yang menyegarkan mata, bukan?

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan sesuai dengan langkah di sampingnya. Malam ini Sasuke memakai _shirt_ biru dan celana hitam. Malam itu, Sasuke terlihat tampan dan _seme_ banget.

Di saat seperti ini, Hinata berharap ada Naruto yang berjalan di samping Sasuke, mengingat tadi Naruto memakai yukata, dan bukannya terlihat seperti pria, Naruto malah terlihat seperti seorang _uke_ yang siap di mangsa oleh _seme-seme_ yang kelaparan.

_**Uhuk**_, otak Hinata mulai melantur kemana-mana rupanya.

Mereka telah sampai di pinggir jembatan yang sepi dan kembang api terlihat bermekaran di langit malam membuat Hinata memandang takjub warna-warna yang bermunculan di langit malam. Membuat Hinata sedikit melupakan kesenangan dengan otak _fujoshi_-nya.

"Hinata_-san_." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan terkejut ketika Sasuke menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata untuk meminta perhatian lebih. Suara kembang api perlahan mengecil hingga hilang sama sekali dan Hinata dapat melihat mata kelam Sasuke menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Mendadak, Hinata lupa caranya bernapas, entah kenapa.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar. Rona merah memenuhi kedua pipinya yang agak berisi.

Rasanya, Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia? Ditembak langsung oleh objek fantasinya selama ini?

Rasanya ... gak percaya dan campur aduk gitu.

Tadinya, Hinata ingin menolak Sasuke dengan mengatakan kalimat tegas seperti : "Maaf, Uchiha-_san_, tapi saat ini aku gak mau pacaran. Alasannya karena saat ini aku masih menikmati hobi baruku memasang-masangkan para pria yang terlihat cocok dijadikan _couple_ di mataku."

Atau ucapan jujur yang mungkin sedikit menyakiti Sasuke seperti : "Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang Sasuke_-kun_ nembak Naruto_-kun_ daripada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke_-kun_ nembak aku."

Tapi entah kenapa, lidah Hinata mendadak beku saat otaknya memerintahkan untuk menolak Sasuke. Yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata adalah kalimat seperti ini.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke_-kun_ jadian denganku?"

Kalimat itu dikatakan Hinata dengan sendu. Hinata melepas paksa cengkeraman Sasuke di bahunya sebelum menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata menggeleng, mana mungkin Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke? Hinata **sangat menyukai **Sasuke, dalam artian yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, tentu saja.

Hinata **sangat menyukai** Sasuke yang **merangkul pundak Naruto**.

Hinata **sangat menyukai** Sasuke yang diam saja **ketika Akasuna no Sasori**, si wajah _uke favorite_ Hinata **menahan langkah Sasuke yang pergi dengan menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke erat**.

Hinata **sangat menyukai **Sasuke yang terlihat pasrah ketika Neji-_nii _menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke.

Hinata sangat menyukai Sasuke yang ...

"Kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

Tentu aja Hinata menyukai, sangat menyukai Sasuke – sekali lagi, dalam artian yang berbeda dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita ..."

Sadar bahwa sepertinya Hinata membuat kesalah pahaman di sini, dengan panik Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, dengan kalimat yang ada di otaknya sekarang.

"Tapi, Sasuke_-kun_, aku... bukan gadis normal." Hinata melihat Sasuke menatapnya bingung dan Hinata mati-matian berbicara dengan kedua telunjuk yang dimainkan sebagai penghilang gugup.

"Aku..." jeda sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku ini seorang..."

Hinata melihat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"... _Fujoshi_."

Hening cukup lama. Hinata menanti tanggapan Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar. Sangat berharap pernyataannya membuat Sasuke langsung mundur, seperti cowok-cowok lain ketika Hinata membuat pengakuan menghebohkan itu.

"Lalu masalahnya?"

Sasuke menatap sepasang mata perak Hinata lurus-lurus, seolah apa yang dikatakannya kepada Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

Hinata mencoba mengkonfirmasi kesediaan Sasuke dengan perasaan yakin gak yakin. Serius nih, Sasuke mau menerima Hinata apa adanya? Kalau memang Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan titel-nya yang seorang _Fujoshi_, Hinata akan menerima Sasuke.

Soalnya baru Sasuke yang pertama kali bilang seperti itu kepada Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan _Fujoshi_? Kau tetap manusia kan?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. "Dengar? Aku menyukaimu, Hinata, terlepas dari kau seorang _Fujoshi_ atau bukan."

Mendadak Hinata merasa terharu. Duh, ternyata di dunia ini ada orang awam yang gak menganggap rendah dan aneh orang-orang yang menyukai dunia _Yaoi_! Saking senengnya sama kalimat Sasuke yang _so sweet_ itu, Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat sembari mengatakan terima kasih berkali-kali kepada Sasuke.

Meski saat itu Hinata belum menyayangi Sasuke, Hinata berjanji dan yakin, sebentar lagi, Hinata akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Hinata membuka mata dengan kaget saat mengingat bahwa dia baru saja memimpikan momen interaksi pertama mereka nyaris tiga perempat tahun yang lalu. Hinata menghela napas, lalu meminum air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja dekat kasurnya. Hinata lalu merenung.

Oh Tuhan!

Hinata benar-benar lupa bahwa motif pertama Hinata nerima pernyataan Sasuke itu gak jelas, dan terkesan seenaknya.

Kemarin juga Hinata benar-benar keterlaluan kepada Sasuke. Masa iya ada orang yang minta kekasihnya mencium orang lain? Hinata berani bertaruh gak banyak _fujoshi_ yang dengan entengnya meminta hal itu kepada pacarnya dengan ancaman putus.

Ukh, Hinata menyesal banget karena udah kemakan otak _fujoshi_-nya yang meluap-luap kemarin sore, cuma karena pairing favorite-nya gak jadi di canon, Hinata kesal sendiri dan kekesalannya mendadak bertambah dengan kalimat Sasuke.

"_Iyalah mereka gak akan dibuat jadi _couple_ sama _author_-nya, mereka kan gak cocok."_

Biasanya Hinata akan menanggapi hal itu dengan biasa saja. Tapi mungkin karena Hinata lagi kesal, Hinata jadi mencak-mencak gak jelas, dan jiwa _Fujoshi_-nya mengambil alih tubuh, kesadaran serta sikapnya.

Dan jadilah, kalimat itu yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

Oh, Sekarang Hinata menyesal sekali, pake banget.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di atas poster _chara_ Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive versi _crossdress _yang saling tatap-tatapan penuh cinta. Nyaris terpesona sama poster itu, Hinata menyadari sekarang masih jam dua pagi, terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang membuka mata. Menghela napas, Hinata beranjak ke meja komputer, menyalakannya dan meng-koneksikan komputernya ke dunia maya.

Hinata kemudian mengetikkan forum yang selalu dikunjunginya. Forum yang membahas **all about Yaoi and Shonen-ai**. Hinata memasukkan alamat _email_ serta _password_ agar dia bisa _log-in_ dan mulai membuat sebuah _tread_.

**Fuyu**

**Ohayou ... Ada yang masih melek? Ano ... maaf mengganggu malem-malem, tapi ada pertanyaan yang mendadak mengganggu pikiranku, dan kupikir, aku ingin mendiskusikannya dengan kalian.**

**Ano ... *Menyisipkan icon gugup* kalau ada kejadian seperti ini : Seorang **_**fujoshi**_**, meminta kekasihnya untuk memberikannya fs dengan meminta si kekasih mencium sahabatnya ... itu normal gak sih? Trus, seandainya sang kekasih mengiyakan permintaan si **_**fujoshi**_** itu, menurut kalian, apa alasan si kekasih itu?**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mau menjawab.**

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menerima jawaban dari berbagai pihak.

Jawaban pertama malah datang dari orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata.

**Natsu**

**NANIIII? KEJADIAN APA YANG TELAH KULEWATKAAANNNN? *EmoticonShock***

**.**

* * *

**Fuyu**

**E-Eh... Ohayou Natchan... *LirikArahLain**

**.**

* * *

**Natsu**

**Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Fucchi! *BertolakPinggang(?)**

**Cepat, ceritakan kepadaku!**

**.**

* * *

**Fuyu**

**Ano... itu... pokoknya, Natchan jawab saja pertanyaanku.**

**.**

* * *

**Anonim**

**Heee? Sefujoshi-fujoshinya saya, saya tidak akan meminta pacar saya sendiri untuk melakukan fanservice, meski pacar saya itu tampangnya UKE pake banget.**

**.**

* * *

**Natsu**

**Jelas gak normallah, Fucchi, menurutku sih. **

**.**

* * *

**Fuyu**

** anonim + Natchan : Lho? Kenapa?**

**.**

* * *

**Anonim**

**Soalnya saya fujoshi dan saya menyayangi pacar saya.**

**Gimana kalau nanti insting UKE pacar saya muncul karena tantangan itu lalu meninggalkan saya? Saya pasti akan menyesal setengah mati. Pernah baca kan manga dimana si uke dulunya normal, punya cewek tapi langsung jatuh cinta ke seme yang ngedeketin dia gegara ditinggal pacarnya selama beberapa minggu?**

**Nah, saya takut gimana kalau gitu?**

**.**

* * *

**Natsu**

_**Idem**_** sama Anonim**

**.**

* * *

**sukaFujoSelalu**

**Huahahah...**

**Kalau si cowoknya dengan lantang bilang iya, Fuyuchan harus hati-hati...**

**Jangan-jangan kekasihnya fuyuchan itu sebenernya homo, dan menjadikan Fuyuchan sebagai pelarian?**

.

* * *

_JLEGAR!_

Hinata cepat-cepat me-_log out_ akun-nya dan langsung lari ke atas tempat tidur dengan muka pucat dan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan.

Oh ... tidak!

Hinata tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke karena kesalahannya!

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Hyuuga Hinata meletakkan irisan tomatnya di atas nasi bekal lalu menutup bekalnya dengan tampang puas – meski wajahnya lelah luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak terlihat lelah kalau semalaman tadi Hinata nyaris tidak tidur karena memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang akan menimpanya jika Sasuke mengatakan akan mencium Naruto pagi ini.

_Hufft..._

Hinata menghela napas. Gadis itu memasukkan bekalnya untuk Sasuke dan berjalan ke luar rumah, berharap ada Sasuke di depan pintu pagarnya sebelum Hinata kecewa ketika tak mendapati sosok Sasuke di depan pagar.

Lalu ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

* * *

**From : Sasuke**_**-kun**_

**Subject : Tentang kemarin**

**Kemarin, aku minta maaf. Karena kau bilang tidak akan mengajakku bicara jika aku belum melakukan permintaanmu, dan setelah memikirkannya semalaman, aku memutuskan untuk mencium Naruto, hari ini saat istirahat pertama di atap sekolah.**

**Kau boleh melihatnya langsung jika kau tidak percaya.**

* * *

.

Jika saja Hinata tidak menyayangi ponsel berwarna ungu yang dibelinya dengan uang sakunya sendiri, Hinata pasti tidak akan mengendalikan diri untuk menjatuhkan ponselnya dan kemudian menjambak rambut panjangnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

_OH! TIDAK!_

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Uchiha Sasuke berhasil mengajak seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk makan siang bersamanya, di atap sekolah dengan janji akan mentraktirnya ramen yang terkenal kelezatannya di dekat minimarket stasiun.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju atap sekolah, Sasuke tahu hatinya tak bisa berbohong.

Mati-matian menunjukkan wajah datar pun, Sasuke tetap merasakan dadanya berdebar tak beraturan, keringat mengalir deras meski tak terlihat dan perasaan terancam ini ... apa coba?

Pokoknya, mengingat misi yang harus dijalani olehnya termasuk misi terlarang dalam kamus hidupnya, Sasuke beneran frustasi.

Perlahan, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyantap Roti soba-nya dengan lahap. Iris hitamnya melirik ke arah bibir Naruto kemudian membandingkannya dengan bibir Hinata dan tentu saja itu beda banget!

Oh Tuhan!

Gak mungkin banget Sasuke, si aliran _straight_ sejati langsung berubah haluan mencium makhluk dari kaum yang sama dengannya. Sasuke bukan Usui Takumi yang rela nyium sang wakil ketua OSIS cuma buat ngeyakinin sang Ketua OSIS kalau gak ada maksud terselubung waktu dia nyium sang kaichou. Ukh ... Gimana ini? Gimana –

Lalu tanpa sengaja ekor mata Sasuke melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang berada di sela-sela pintu menuju atap dengan raut khawatir dan takut-takut. Mendadak aja, Sasuke menyeringai waktu otaknya tiba-tiba mengerti apa yang disampaikan raut wajah Hinata itu.

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Hinata dengan perlahan membuka sedikit pintu menuju atap. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan sepasang bola matanya itu membulat ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang memakan bekal sambil berhadap-hadapan. Dari posisi Hinata, Hinata dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dan punggung Naruto, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

(padahal, Sasuke sang kekasih tercintanya sangat menyadari hawa keberadaan Hinata).

Hinata terfokus pada acara makan siang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan perasaan berdebar, setengahnya takut. Gadis itu mendekap bekalnya erat dan membungkuk semakin dalam. Matanya menyipit dan gadis itu nyaris memekik ketika Sasuke setengah berdiri dan memajukan tubuhnya hingga begitu dekat dengan Naruto sembari ibu jarinya membelai pipi Naruto.

Hinata ternganga, Sasuke bersorak dalam hati.

Ingin lebih lihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata ketika Sasuke melanjutkannya sedikit lebih jauh.

Sasuke menyeringai, tanpa menyadari bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah memasang sikap siaga

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Uzumaki Naruto merasakan sirine bahaya mulai berbunyi dengan keras ketika ibu jari Sasuke membelai ujung bibirnya.

Naruto berkedip sekali dengan seluruh bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

"Ada bumbu roti di bibirmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto langsung pasang wajah horor ketika, meski wajah Sasuke masih sedatar biasa, tapi memancarkan aura yang berbahaya. Aura yang mengatakan, 'Kau milikku lho' mulai menguar dengan kuat, membuat Naruto sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berhasil membuat alis sang bungsu Uchiha bertaut.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?"

Err... Naruto melirik ke arah lain.

"Ke-Kenapa ya? E-Entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu, _Teme_."

Dan pernyataan Naruto menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto, tangan Sasuke yang lain, menyentuh pipi tan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang pasang wajah serius.

Lalu, Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya hingga semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau membuatku terluka, Naruto."

_Eh? Eh? EHHHHH!_

Sasuke memanggilnya apa tadi? Memanggilnya apa tadi? Naruto? Sasuke memanggilnya Naruto?

Sudah Naruto duga, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"_Te-Teme_... Ka-Kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah meletakkan tangannya di punggung Naruto dan semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin menyentuhmu, Naruto."

Naruto bergidik. Mati-matian menahan laju tubuh Sasuke yang semakin, semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Semakin horor ketika Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya dan memajukan bibirnya hingga jarak bibir Sasuke dan bibir Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

Napas hangat Sasuke terasa di wajah Naruto, Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat... dekat... dekat ... dan ...

"SA-SASUKE_-KUN_!"

**Kiss Him, Please! – Happy SHDL \(n.n)/**

Menarik!

Ini beneran menarik!

Sasuke nyaris ingin tertawa. Tertawa keras kalau perlu, sambil guling-guling ketika Hinata menginterupsi adegan nyaris berciumannya dengan Naruto. Ditambah raut horor Naruto membuat Sasuke menikmati _acting_-nya ini.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke harus masih berakting ketika Hinata masih sibuk menariknya agar mengikuti tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke namun Hinata tidak menjawab. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit simpul.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan mau melihatku kalau aku belum mencium Naruto?"

Samar-samar ada raut merah di wajah Hinata yang membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hinata.

"Hina –"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika Hinata berbalik lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, di hadapan orang-orang yang juga memasang wajah tak percaya.

Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu dan anggun mencium Sasuke? Di depan banyak orang?

"Hina –"

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi." Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam, ada air mata yang nyaris turun, namun tetap dipertahankan Hinata agar tak meluncur mengaliri pipinya yang sudah sangat merah, seperti apel. "A-Aku minta maaf, tapi... jangan lakukan itu lagi. A-aku tak akan meminta hal aneh lagi, asal Sasuke_-kun_ tidak melakukannya. Apa yang kukatakan kemarin, aku minta maaf, dan aku cabut kembali. Jadi ... jadi ..."

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia malah seperti pengemis cinta seperti ini?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke luluh. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengatakan hal egois seperti ini, diluar dari permintaan egoisnya sebagai _fujoshi_. Sasuke memasang senyum. Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah, ditatapi oleh banyak orang, Sasuke memeluk Hinata lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata, dengan ganas, dalam dan rakus. Membuat Hinata terengah-engah dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat iman Sasuke goyah.

Tersenyum lembut, Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Hime."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke, tanpa Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**FIN**

_**Author notes :**_

Saya tahu, ini _ending_ gak banget!

Tapi sumpah, saya gak pernah bisa membuat _Ending_ yang greget, yang bagus yang memuaskan. Belum bisa. Jadi tolong maafkan saya.

Soalnya, saya kalut!

SHDL sebentar lagi selesai sementara FF _**Kiss Him, please!**_ Sudah saya buat dari sebelum SHDL dan belum nemu mau ditamatin kayak gimana. Ditambah perasaan down karena kebanyakan fict SHDL tahun ini bagus-bagus, dan banyak Canon pula.

_Oh, my..._

Intinya, kelamaan gak nulis buat _event_ bikin otak saya berkarat menemukan ide yang segar dan menarik. Jadi, maafkan saya.

Dan...

Saya telah membuktikan, bahwa saya tetap menyayangi SasuHina meski banyak insiden beberapa bulan ini, bukan? :D

Jadi, apapun yang saya lakukan (beberapa orang pasti tahu maksud saya) tolong jangan menghakimi saya bahwa saya tidak lagi menyayangi pair ini! *Tipikal golongan darah B adalah pendendam*

Ups, Sorry, malah curcol. Pokoknya, **Selamat merayakan SasuHina Days Love yang ketiga!** :D

**Aku menyayangi SasuHina dan seluruh fans SasuHina :D**

Oh ya, Ini baru FF pertama saya untuk SHDL #3. Nantikan FF saya yang lain ya :D

Boleh minta pendapat kalian tentang Fiksi ini?

_Jaa..._

08102013

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
